What Did I Do? (Discontinued version)
by Isa T
Summary: Lynn, 17 years old, has been having nightmares ever since her band split up because of one person: Her best friend and also the one she loves. Or loved. After she told him she hated him, she never saw him again. When her father disappears, she has to move to a town called Amoris, but she didn't know he was there too. Will their love for music bring them together again? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! First fanfiction, so please be nice! Also, I'm not English. I'm from The Netherlands, so I would appreciate it if you could help me. With grammar and such. I'm also 14 years old, so it's really hard to express myself, because I don't want to make mistakes! I don't even know if my English is good enough…Never mind, if it sucks, please feel free to tell me! :P**

 **My first story is going to be about My Candy Love, because I love the game and I always wanted to write a story about it. Aaaand I just really LOVE the characters (Caaaaaaastieeeeeel ). Okay! Story, yes… The story.**

 **Wait! I just wanted to say: This is my 'fantasy'. It really Isn't like the game. It's just something I always wanted to write, ever since I heard this song. There are some characters from My Candy Love though, just with my 'personal twist'? I think that's what it's called...Okay..Story… Yes, of course!**

 **Disclaimer: Oh, and I don't own My Candy Love or the characters…..**

" **I'm not the one who is responsible for this! You wanted this! Look at what you've done, you ruined the band! It's your fault…! I never want to see you again! I HATE YOU!"**

"LYNN! WAKE UP! Please, just wake up!"

A voice….. From who? Jasmine…Jasmine! "Jasmine what is it? What happened?" I say, slowly opening my eyes. "What happened? I should ask you that! Why were you screaming? Did you have a nightmare again?" Jasmine said, wiping my tears away. "I…I…Yes.. I did have a nightmare again, didn't I? But it's always the same nightmare over and over again. I…I don't want to talk about it." I feel tears welling up. "Alright, just go back to sleep then. It's only 4 in the morning." She said, hugging me. "If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you." And then she was gone. I was alone, again.

I've been having these dreams even since my band split up. It was only one person who caused the problems, and I yelled at him. I yelled at my crush. I told him I hated him. I didn't mean it, but I was so angry that I couldn't stop myself. After I screamed that I hated him, he walked away and I never saw him again. I heard he moved to another town, but that's it. No one ever saw him again. That was my best friend and the one I loved. That silly guy who loved to play his guitar. The long guy with the pale skin and the black hair. My friend, Castiel.

Before we met Sarah, Casey and Thomas, It was just the two of us. Castiel, playing his guitar and me writing and singing the songs. We loved it, but we wanted more. We wanted people to recognise us, to listen to our songs. So we looked for people to join our 'family', as Castiel called it. Soon we found people who loved music as we did, and started as Sleepwalkers. I know, It was a silly name, but Castiel and I loved It when we were 6. We wanted to wear masks and designed our outfits already. We also promised to get married someday, but that obviously didn't happen. The masks remained though. We wanted people to hear our music, but we didn't want people to recognise us.

Then, Castiel met someone. A girl. A girl who didn't like me, that was obvious. She was like an angel towards Castiel, but a real devil towards me. A Devil In Disguise. I guess she was jealous, because she stole him away from me. I just wanted to warn him, but he didn't listen to me and said I was crazy. I can still remember the day I met her.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet someone who loves music just as much as we do. Her name is Deborah" Castiel said, smiling like crazy. "Hi everyone, I'm Deborah! So…" She walked towards me. "you must be Lynn! I've heard so much about you! I love your voice!" She hugged me, a little too tight, and whispered in my ear that she would take Castiel away from me, no matter what. I shivered, and forced a smile. "Nice to meet you too, Deborah." I said, still shocked by her words.

The next few days she followed him like a lost puppy. Wherever he went, she was with him. I hated it. After 2 miserable weeks, I finally had the courage to say something about It, because she was threatening the band too. I walked towards Castiel, who was, surprisingly, alone. "Cas, I'm sorry but…You can't bring Deborah along anymore." I said, staring to the ground.

"What? Why? What did she ever do to you?!" Castiel suddenly grabbed my shoulder tightly and looked angry. "I... She is threatening us… I'm so sorry Cas, but…She is not who you think she is." Castiel, still holding my shoulders, pushed me away from him. "What the hell Lynn? Who do you think you are? We are a family, aren't we? You can't just say things without proof! She would never do that! I…I don't believe you. I love her and you are just jealous. What? Did you actually think that I didn't know you liked me? Don't make me laugh. Deborah is leaving tomorrow. She has a band herself, and I asked If I could join the band. I'm leaving!"

"Castiel wait. You would choose her over me? I'm your best friend since we were 6 years old! What did I ever do to you? Why don't you believe me if I say that she is manipulating you!" I was crying now."I'm not the one who is responsible for this! You wanted this! Look at what you've done, you ruined the band! It's your fault…! I never want to see you again! I HATE YOU!" I screamed. "Wait what? Lynn, what do you mean?" Castiel asked, looking at me. "Get….Get out…" I almost whispered. "What did you say?!" The anger was suddenly back. "I SAID GET OUT! I'M KICKING YOU OUT OF THE BAND!" I screamed in anger and frustration from the past few weeks.

Castiel looked at me, with his beautiful grey eyes. Then he walked away. I never saw him again.

A/N: Okay! The first chapter is finished! Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! I'm back with another chapter! I don't own the image of the story.. I can't really ask permission….Is that bad? If it is, please tell me, and I'll delete it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love or the characters.**

 **By the way, I don't really know what time you guys have to be at school, but I have to be at school at 8:40. So I'm just going to stick with that :P**

 **Enjoy!**

"Ughhhh! Why didn't you wake me up?! It's 8 already! I have to be at school in 20 minutes!" I yelled, running to the bathroom. "It's my first day at Amoris College and I'm already late! How could you do that to me, sis?" Nothing. I walked out of the bathroom, into her room. "Jasmine? Are you there?" No response. "OH MY GOD! You're still sleeping? GET UP!" I yelled, walking to her bed. "Mphhm…Let me sleep, mom…" Jasmine said, slowly opening her eyes. "Oh, hey sis! Good morning! What time is it?" She said, sitting up. "It's 8 o'clock sweetie, you have to be at school in 20 minutes."

And then there was nothing but yelling.

"How could you do that?! Why didn't you wake me up, Lynn?!" and some things like "I'M HUNGRY, MAKE BREAKFAST!" Whatever, I wasn't really listening anyway. She always screams like this in the morning, and yet she never means it. I know she doesn't hate me, and I don't hate her. She is a year younger than me, but It feels like we are twins. We are the same person. Almost. She doesn't know why dad disappeared.

It happened 2 months ago. Jasmine was already asleep, but I wasn't. I saw my parents arguing. My father was in love with another woman. My mother was furious and screamed. She slapped him, he slapped her back. It was awful.

"What the hell, Peter? What about the girls? Did you think about our children when you slept with that whore, Amanda? NO, YOU DIDN'T! GO AWAY! I WANT YOU GONE BY TOMORROW! Never show your face here again!"

"But, Elaine, sweetheart, what about the girls? They need to know why their father is leaving…"

"You didn't think of them when you slept with that slut, right? Why would they need to know that their father cheated? They'll hate you when you say that! Just leave, Peter. Leave."

I saw everything. He packed his bag, and left. Just like Castiel, I never saw him again.

That's how I ended up here. This little town called Amoris, when everyone knew when there was someone moving there. Everyone knows each other. It makes me sick. A lot makes me sick lately, but that's just because everyone I loved just left me. My mother lives somewhere in California, and it's just me and my sister now. She left us, just like dad did. She is even worse than him. He wanted to say goodbye, but she just left without saying anything. Our aunt lives in this hellhole. We can go to her if there's something wrong, because mom only sends us money to pay the bills and the food or something.

It's not that I hate It here, I just don't want to be 'The New Girl' in town.

Okay, enough now. I really need to go to school. I'll grab something to eat later. "Jasmine, are you coming? We need to go, or we are gonna be late!" I say, smirking. "Alright, fine! I'm coming! Almost done!" I heard a noise coming from upstairs. "CRAP! Not now! Please, not now!" I ran upstairs. "What the hell happened here? What did you do?" I stared at the mess in my sister's room. "I.. Couldn't find my necklace from dad… I'm sorry…" She said, almost whispering. "It's fine, just go to school without it. We'll clean this mess up later, okay?" "Okay…"

Oh God, I hate this. "Welcome, ladies! I'm the principal of this school. I'm so happy you're finally here! Go to the left: There you will find the student council room. The president will show you around. Have fun!" And then she was gone. This is gonna be sooooo much fun….

"Hello? Are you the student body president?" Jasmine asks to a guy with blond hair and golden eyes. "Yes, my name is Nathaniel, nice to meet you. You must be…" He looks at Jasmine. "Jasmine? Jasmine Carter? And you must be Lynn Carter then." He looks at me. "That's right, Natty. You got me." I put my hands in the air. "What is that supposed to mean?" He asks confused. "Never mind, Nathaniel, she just has a weird sense of humour!" Jasmine says, playing with her hair. "Very funny. I heard you're the one who knows everything about the school? Could you give us a tour?" I say. "Uh, sure. Follow me."

After the tour, he walked us to our classes. "Okay, we get it. Thank you. I know where my class is. You can walk with her. Goodbye!" I said, sighing. When I walked into the classroom, everyone was looking at me. I hated it. "Hello, you must be Lynn. Welcome to Amoris College." The teacher said. "Uh, sure, thanks." What am I supposed to do? Just stand here? Damnit. I hate this already. "Okay, tell me something about yourself. We really want to get to know you!" Ughhhh… Okay, fine. "I'm Lynn Carter, I'm 17 years old and I sing. I used to be in a band, but the band split up and.. I live here with my younger sister Jasmine. "

"Amazing! I'm Mr. Faraize, your English teacher. I'm also your homeroom teacher. Very nice to meet you. You can sit in the back, next to Rosalya." Okay, a girl. Thank God. She kinda looks nice too. Maybe we could be friends. "Okay" I say, walking towards her.

"Hey, I'm Rosalya, nice to meet you, Lynn." She said, smiling. "Hi, nice to meet you too Rosalya." "Oh please, call me Rosa, I hate it when people call me by my full name, It's so formal!" She giggled. This might be not so bad after all.

After class Rosalya, or 'Rosa' and I walked to our next class. "I'm not in your next class, so I'll just walk you there." She said. "Okay, thanks. May I ask you one thing?" I said. "Sure! Why not?" She giggled again. "Why are you being so nice to me? You've only just met me." I said, not sure what to say next. "You seem nice and I thought you could use a friend." She smiled. "Thank you…" I said softly. My black hair was in my face, so I pushed it out of the way. "I gotta go, I don't wanna be late!" And then she was gone. Yes, gone, but I didn't feel alone. I knew that she would return.

After class, I ran outside and felt the sun on my white skin. "This is nice, I like it" I murmured. I sat down on a bench, surprised it wasn't already taken, since I was a little late. "Hey, little girl, you're sitting on MY bench. Get out of here." I heard a dark voice, a little irritated. I replied, still with my back to him. "I was here first, you just gotta make me go away, Bad Boy."

"Do you want me to kick you off my bench? At least face me when you talk to me, Princess." Stop. Wait. This wasn't happening. There was only one person who called me 'Princess'. The same voice, the same scent…. It couldn't be. No freaking way. I turned around and looked right into those beautiful, grey eyes.

My heart stopped.

 **A/N: Okay, the second chapter! Cliffhanger! I love it! I think I'm gonna update every 2/3 days from now on, but I just couldn't wait! Please give feedback. If you see something that's missing, or mistakes, please tell me!**

XXX

Isa T.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! So, I just wanted to say that I really like this! I mean, There are not many people who follow this story, but I love the comments from people who do (only 3 but anyway)! This is gonna be a looooong chapter. I know there were many moments where I could stop, but I wanted to keep going!, so… I did… I kept going… By the way, how's my English? I haven't read anything about it…. Please tell me if there's something wrong, okay? 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love, etc.….**

"Castiel…." I whispered. "Who the hell are you? Some fangirl? I don't need you guys, so get lost!" He doesn't recognise me… I've changed, of course, and I wear make-up now, but does he really not recognise me? No, it can't be. This is a nightmare. Wait, why is his hair red? Why did he do that? So many questions, not one answer.

I walked away, slowly, until I heard my name. "Lynn? What the… LYNN!" I didn't turn around, I just ran away. He does recognise me. I don't want to face him. I can't… I just can't, it's too painful. "Lynn!" I heard my name again. "Please wait! Is it really you?" Run, Lynn. Just run.

Somehow I made it to the bathroom without crying. When I closed the door, the tears began to flow. I didn't want to cry, crying is for little girls, but I couldn't stop it. It was just too painful. The memories of that day I told him I hated him came back. All of them. Why did I do that? Why? I don't hate him, I was just… Angry…

No! Why is he here, of all places? Why in Amoris, why not in Hollywood, or Los Angeles? He wanted to be a star, right? Then why is he also stuck in this hellhole? Damnit, he could've gone somewhere else! How am I supposed to survive this? I need to talk to someone, but who? Jasmine doesn't understand, she doesn't even know what happened, and I can't talk to anyone from the band, because they are all at home! What about Rosa? Maybe she can help? Does she know Castiel? I gotta find her!

"Lynn? What's wrong, why are you crying? What happened?" Rosa ran towards me. "I… Saw someone... He…. Was my friend, a few years ago, but he disappeared and.. I saw him again. I told him I hated him, Rosa! What am I supposed to do? Tell him it was a mistake? I can't face him now! I'm so dead! He's going to school here! Oh My God, I'm dead, yes definitely, nononononooooooo!" I was yelling now. "Woah, easy girl. It's gonna be just fine, just relax and stop yelling! Everyone is looking at us now. Come with me to the roof of the school. It's safe there, so we can talk."

Luckily, there was no-one at the roof when we got there. She started talking. "Okay, just tell me who it is first, maybe I know him and we can talk about this. It can't be that bad, right?" She said, smiling happily.

"His name is… Castiel… Castiel Adams. I don't know if you know him, he's pretty quiet most of the time, or when I knew him, so….." "Are you kidding me?!" Rosa interrupted. "He's the school's Bad Boy, you know! You knew him before he came to Amoris? Tell me all about it! Come on, please! No-one knows anything about him! He's mysterious!" Now she started to yell. I said the same to her as she said to me a few minutes ago. "Woah, easy girl!" I said, smirking. "Calm down and I'll tell you about it."

And I told her about what happened almost 2 years ago. She did have something to say about him, the explanation about his… Hair…. It was Deborah who used him. Of course, I should've known, that girl was nothing but trouble. She broke his heart and left to record an album with her new band. Damnit, I warned him about her! Why didn't he listen to me?

Okay, now I know his story, but I still can't face him. All of my feelings are coming back again. **"What? Did you actually think that I didn't know you liked me? Don't make me laugh."** I felt a pain in my chest. He knows that I love him, and he doesn't love me back… I still love him, even after I told myself I would never see him again and I should just forget about him. Deborah, that BITCH. She broke his heart…. Just like he broke mine. He knows how I feel now.

"Helloooooo? Earth to Lynn? Are you there? I told you that class is starting! Come on!" Rosa said, pulling me down the stairs. "Good luck, see ya after class!" She said. And she was gone, again. Ugh. That girl really is something, huh? Whatever. I don't wanna be late for class.

"Hello Lynn, care to explain why you're late for class?" The teacher said with an angry expression on his face. "I didn't know where it was." I said, walking over to the teacher. "Alright, it's fine. Just this once, because you're new and don't know the way yet. Go sit with Mister Redhead over there." No. It can't be him, right? Why now, why him of all people? Right now? I'm dead. Yeah. Definitely. Oh God.

I sat down and all he did was look at me, with his beautiful grey eyes. I couldn't say a word. After a while, I just grabbed my stuff and started writing. I don't care if he keeps looking at me, I can't look at him anymore. I'm afraid I'm gonna cry. Again.

After what seemed like hours, class was finally over. I grabbed my stuff and wanted to walk away, but he stopped me. He looked at me like he was about to cry and pushed a note into my hand. Al he said was "I'm so sorry.." then he walked away.

I read the note. It said:

 _Meet me on the roof, after school. I really want to talk to you. I'm sorry I didn't listen. You were right about Deborah._

 _I'm sorry_

 _Best friends forever, right?_

 _Cas_

Did he just… Apologise? No freaking way! He did! Just one class. Just one. After that I'm going to see him, talk to him, tell him that I'm sorry about what happened. I can't wait!

After class, I ran into Rosalya. "Hey, where are you going?" She said. "Just…. To the roof, to talk to someone! See ya!" I ran away quickly. I didn't want her to find out yet. When I got there, he was already waiting. He turned around and looked at me, smirking. "Couldn't wait much longer, Princess?" He said. "I guess" I replied.

"Listen, I really am sorry about what happened 2 years ago. I should've trusted you back then. But…. I'm not the same person I used to be. I've changed, because of Deborah. I'm shattered, and you can't fix me. No-one can. You should stay away from me, Lynn. I don't want to hurt your feelings again." He said, on the verge of tears.

"What the hell, Cas? First it's 'Best Friends Forever', and now you tell me to stay away from you? I don't understand! What happened to the Castiel I used to know? The funny one, who always made me laugh if I felt down? The one with the magic fingers, who could play his guitar like no-one else could? Do you even play the guitar now? Tell me what happened to you?" I was crying now.

"I don't play anymore because it brings back things I don't want to remember! I wanted to escape my past, but now I'm stuck here with you, the most important person of my life! I didn't want to think about how I hurt you, and even when you told me you hated me, I wasn't angry. Because I knew you didn't and you would always support me, no matter what." Tears were streaming down his face. "I will never play the guitar again. I want you to stay away from me. Talk to me when it's really necessary, because of school, but don't talk to me. Don't even look at me." Then he was gone. Gone, again.

I've never been so hurt in my life. It is even worse than when he left, because I knew I wasn't gonna bump into him or something. But now, I know he can be just around the corner. I just wanna go home. But of course, Rosa HAS to know what happened. "Oh no, that doesn't look to good. I've only met you today and I already saw you crying. Twice! Come on, let's go to this really cool place. We can talk there." "Wait, I have to tell my sister I'm leaving then. Just a sec." I texted her.

 _Hey Jasmine,_

 _I'm really hurt because of someone (emotionally) and I need some time to think, so I'm gonna be home around 7. Do whatever you want._

 _See ya,_

 _Lynn_

"Okay, let's go to your place then." I said. "Oh, it's not my place, it's my boyfriend's shop!" She giggled. "Excuse me? What the… Wait, where are we going? Watch out for those people! You're gonna get yourself killed if you drive like that! Rosaaaaaa! Watch out!" I screamed. "Don't worry! It's gonna be fine!" She giggled again. "Are you always so direct, or are you just like that with me?" I asked, laughing. "Always! I love it!" She was really laughing now. I think I just found a really good friend.

When we arrived at the shop, I was confused. "Hey Rosa, how old is you boyfriend?" I asked. "Oh, he's really not much older than me! He quit school because he wanted to do something with fashion! Come on, let's get you some amazing clothes! I know just the thing for you!" She walked in and was greeted by a young man with black hair and Victorian clothes. "Hi Leigh! I brought the new girl! She's my new BFF! She needs some clothes, just look at her! No offense, girl!" She giggled AGAIN. What's with this girl and giggling? Really….

"Okay, let's get you something then." Leigh replied softly. How are they a couple? He is so quiet and she is so….Rosa. Whatever. Leigh got some clothes he thought I would look good in (I guess) and walked towards us again. "Try this. I'm sure it would look good on you." And so I tried It on. And guess what? It fit perfectly! Wow, this guy really is something.

"Oh My God! Just look at you! You look amazing!" I smiled. "There's just one thing…. Right, your make-up! God, how could I forget?" She dragged me along with her. "Hey Rosa, we haven't had the chance to talk about…. THAT thing…." I said. "Oh, right! Hey Leigh, baby, can you give us a minute or two?" She asked. "Sure, go ahead. I'll be upstairs. You look great by the way, Lynn. Nice to meet you." He said, walking away.

"Okay, so what's wrong?" She asked. "I talked to Castiel…" And I started to tell the whole story. When I was finished, she also finished my make-up. She looked at me. "He really needs to be the Castiel he used to be. Deborah ruined him, and she did It on purpose! I hate her. You need to get to him somehow!"

"Yeah, but how are we gonna do that? It's not like we can go to him and say: 'Hey, you need to be the Castiel you used to be and play guitar again. Stop messing around and forget the past already'. He's seriously hurt. I can't just leave him like this, of course, but somehow I need to get through to him! But how…?"

Then I heard something. "Leigh? Where are you?" I heard a voice calling from the shop. We both walked towards the sound. I saw a guy, dressed in Victorian clothes, just like Leigh, only he had silver hair and two different eyes. "Hello, and who may you be?" The guy asked, looking at me. "Lys-baby! This is Lynn! She hast a 'past' with Castiel!" She giggled. "Rosa! Don't just say that to someone I just met! I'm sorry about that, nice to meet you. I'm Lynn. What's your name?" I asked, still confused about Rosa, who just randomly said I have a 'past' with Castiel.

"It is very nice to meet you too, Lynn. My name is Lysander." He talked like Shakespeare. I smirked. "What's that about you having a 'past' with Castiel?" There it is, of course. "We're childhood friends. Complicated. Don't worry about it." "Ah, I see. I'm his friend. How could someone as precious as you manage it with a tyrant like him? I really don't understand." Lysander said. "He used to be different. And he's not a tyrant, just heartbroken I guess." I told him.

"Look, it was really nice, but I've gotta get out of these clothes and return them. I just wanna go home and sleep." I said, walking away to the dressing rooms. "No freaking way! You are NOT gonna wear that again! I'm gonna burn them. You can keep those!" She said happily. "No way! I can't just keep clothes like this, these are really expensive!" I told her. "It's a present. Just keep them. Really, it's nothing." Leigh said, who came down the stairs. "Thank you….Thank you very much…" I said, almost whispering. "I gotta go now, my sister's waiting. I grabbed my bag from the dressing rooms and walked out of the shop. "Wait! Can I give you a ride?" Lysander asked. "No thanks, I need to clear my head. I'll just walk."

And then I walked away, with a million thoughts in my head. Ready to go home.

 **A/N: Okay! Chapter 3! What do you guys think? Pretty confusing, huh? Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay! 7 reviews already! Thank you guys so much! Okay, on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love.**

"I'm home." Something is burning. What did Jasmine do this time? I really hope it's not a mess. When I opened the door, I felt like screaming. The whole place was a complete mess. "JASMINE! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU DO TO THE HOUSE?!" I screamed. It wasn't her fault I had a bad day, but this makes it so much worse. "Coming!" I heard a voice coming from upstairs. "What happened? What did you do?" I asked, trying to relax a little. " I wanted to make dinner for you, but I didn't turn out well. I knew you were feeling down about something, and I though this might cheer you up." She smiled a little. She's such a kid. But I love her so much, she tries her best. I'm proud of her. "Thank you, sis. You just made my day. I'm sorry I yelled at you, you were just trying to help me. I just had a bad day and I really wanna eat and sleep. Come on, let's order take-out."

After dinner, I went to the bathroom. I just wanna shower and forget everything. Not like something like THAT will ever happen. I will always remember it. The water burned on my skin, but I didn't care. It was nothing compared to the pain I felt inside of me. Nothing like it at all. Maybe I should just dye my hair red, like Castiel. Change my attitude a little. Become a different person. Maybe I can forget. No way, the thoughts will never go away and I know it. I step out of the shower and grab a towel. I just gotta make Castiel play again, and I will succeed, no matter what. I care about him.

"Lynn…Lynn…..I know you can hear me…..Lynn…. I will take him away from you, no matter what! No matter what…." I heard Deborah's voice in my head. "I will find you!" She screamed. "Lynn, I will never love you and never play again, so don't even try to change me! YOU WILL NEVER CHANGE ME! NEVER!" I heard Castiel too. "No, please, Cas! I can help you! I love you, don't leave me! Please! Castieeeeeel!" I tried to scream, but nothing came out. I was frozen, I couldn't talk. It was horrible.

"Lynn! Another nightmare? Crap! Lynn! Wake up, damnit! LYNN!" Jasmine yelled. I screamed Castiel's name over and over again, and then I woke up. "Oh My God! You should get yourself checked out! This is horrible, what happened? Do you wanna talk about it?" Jasmine asked, still shocked. "No, I just need to go to the bathroom, NOW!" And of course, sick on the first day of school… Okay, after the first day, but still. I'm screwed.

The next 3 days I stayed home, still sick, until Rosalya came to my house on Friday. I was still sick, but not as sick as the first day. "Hey girl! Still sick? That sucks!" She smiled happily. "Yeah, don't come near me, I look like shit." I said. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad! Please open the door! I have to tell you something about Castiel!" She said, murmuring something else I didn't hear. I walked over to the door and unlocked it. Jasmine was upstairs doing homework, so I was sure we were alone.

"What happened? Did he get hurt or something? Has he started a fight with someone?" I asked, not sure why Rosa acted so weird. "No, the opposite actually. He is surprisingly quiet, and I think that's because of you. He even went to class this week! He didn't skip once! Something is definitely wrong with him." I was surprised. From what I've heard, Castiel always picks fights when he can and never goes to class. Is it really because of me?

I didn't want to talk about my relationship with Castiel anymore, so we talked about school, and what I missed. Even though I met Rosa less than a week ago, it feels like we've been friends for years. It's so easy to talk to her. I feel like I can tell her everything, but not yet. Not until I know what's going on with Castiel and me.

After the weekend, I had to go to school again. I didn't really mind, I've been at home for days, so I really wanted to go to school actually. Usual morning, Jasmine screaming at me again for not waking her up, grab something to eat and go to school. It was pretty normal. Until…Last period, with Rosa.

"Let's go somewhere today!" She said. "No way in hell, I've gotta study. The Math test, remember?" I said, annoyed. "Come on! You've been at home for a week! I'm sure you didn't do anything fun!" She replied. "Okay fine, as long as it isn't something weird." I told her. "What's weird? I've never done anything weird!" She smiled. "I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?" I sighed. "Oh yes. You know me well!" She giggled. Oh God, no.

After school, we went to the mall. Not really something crazy…. But I'm still suspicious. Whatever she's planning, it's not normal. Something is definitely wrong. After ANOTHER store, we went to a café to get something to eat. Finally, I'm starving. "Okay, ready for the real surprise?" She said. "Alright…But I don't like where this is going." I was curious, yet nervous about what was going to come. She held two tickets in the air. "WE are going to Winged Skull!" Right. Nice. That was the band Castiel and I liked when we were younger. We wanted to be just like them. You know, maybe this is a good thing. I don't wanna be stuck in the past. I absolutely LOVE that band, and I'm not wasting this opportunity JUST because of Castiel. It doesn't matter. He can't take my favourite band away from me. No way.

"OH MY GOD! I love that band! How did you know?" I asked, being as happy as I could. "I didn't! But I'm glad you like it. The concert is on Friday, so we'll have to wait. Just 4 days! I'm so excited!" She said. The took a sip of her coffee. "Thanks, Rosa. Really. It means a lot to me." I said. "No problem! I really like the band too, you know! Now let's go to Leigh's shop, and get you something to wear to the concert!" She said happily. And I was happy too. Happy because I had finally found someone who understood me, cared for me. And I haven't had that in a long time.

I am screwed. Yeah, totally. "I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THE GODDAMN MATH TEST! I AM SO SCREWED! How am I supposed to do this? The test is tomorrow! It's all Rosa's fault, she just HAD to drag me to all of the stores, huh? I won't forgive her for this!" I yelled at my sister, who couldn't do anything about it anyway. I feel kinda bad for her, being with someone who constantly keeps you up all night and yells at you for no reason. "Jeez, calm down! It's gonna be fine! Math is no problem, right?" She said, smiling.

"Yeah right. No problem….. Time to get dinner started!" I changed to subject, I know. I hate Math and I'm really bad at it. I'm gonna fail tomorrow. Maybe I should stay home…NO, no way. That's just awful. Alright, dinner. I'll deal with it tomorrow.

After dinner, I went straight to bed. I'll shower tomorrow morning. I just wanna sleep now. Math is definitely gonna be a problem, but I'll figure it out like I always do. I just hope i won't be having any nightmares tonight. That's the only thing I'm asking. Please, no more nightmares.

I hate those nightmares, and it's Castiel's fault. Actually it's Deborah's fault, but I really blame Castiel for letting me fall in love with him. Alright, it's not fair, but it's the truth! Why did I become friends with him again? Oh yeah, because his parents were always working, and my parents had to take care of him. I don't hate it though, but I hated it back then.

"Who is that? Why do I have to play with him? It's not fair!" I asked. "Sweetie, this is Castiel. His parents are out of town now, and he doesn't have anyone to play with this week. He's also in the same class as you from now on! Isn't that great, you two are gonna be great friends, just wait and see!" My mom said, smiling happily.

"Hi, I'm Castiel. Nice necklace." Castiel said, pointing at my guitar necklace. It was a present from my father, who played in a band when he was younger. "Thank you! I got it from my daddy!" I said happily. "I like guitars. I wanna be a star when I grow up, just like the stars from Winged Skull." The little boy smiled. "That's nice, Castiel. Lynn likes that band too! She says it reminds her of her dad, who used to play the same music." My mom said, walking away.

"That's amazing! Let's start a band too, Lynn! I'll play the guitar! What do you wanna do?" Castiel asked, still smiling. "I wanna be a singer!" I yelled. "Okay! Let's get started! We´re gonna be stars!" Castiel´s smile was brighter than ever. That's the day I decided I was gonna start a band with him. It was silly, we wanted to start a band when we met, and after one week we decided to get married when we grew up. We were best friends, until the day he left, and I loved every single moment of it. For the first time in a long time, I fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. I was happy.

 **A/N: Finished! I did have problems with Rosalya's idea though! I knew she was gonna surprise Lynn, but I didn't know what they were gonna do yet! A few hours later, when I was watching TV, I suddenly had an idea and ended up finishing the whole chapter in like, 1 hour. I just wanna say that I really appreciate the comments! This is my first story on Fanfiction, but also my first story in English! I know I've already mentioned that by the way :P**

 **I never expected writing to be so much fun! I don't really know where the story is going yet, but I'll figure it out, like I always do. I've told my English teacher I'm writing English stories on Fanfiction, and he's really proud of me :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! I'm back again with another chapter! There's gonna be a flashback in this chapter: Castiel and Lynn when they're younger and why they became close friends.**

 **I actually really feel bad for Lynn. I also hate math and I'm really bad at it, but my teacher makes it a little better. Just a little. Just…A…Little….**

 **Btw, I don't know when you can get your licence (I think that's what it's called) in the USA, but in The Netherlands it's 18, so I'm gonna stick with that (Again) ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love (do I have to say this every time?)**

I woke up early this morning. Like, 15 minutes before my alarm usually goes off. I didn't have any nightmares! That's a relief. At least I'm not dead tired right now. I get out of bed and get dressed, usual morning routine: Breakfast and everything, you know. After that, I still have some time. I decide to study, because I can't do much in 10 minutes anyway. I kinda understand, but I'm still not sure if I'm gonna pass this test.

10 minutes later, I grab my stuff and go to school. I'm surprised when I see Rosalya standing in the hallway. "Hey! Ready to go to school?" What is she doing here? "You probably wanna know what the hell I'm doing here, right?" Wow, she knows what I'm thinking. "Yeah, kinda. What are you doing here, then?" I asked. "I came to pick you up! I know you don't have a car, but Lys-baby has! He's already 18, you know. Come on, let's go! We don't wanna be late for class, right?" She told me. "Sure. A friend picks up Jasmine today, so It's alright." I replied.

"Hello Lynn, lovely to see you. Did you sleep well?" Lysander asked. Jeez, I still think he's kinda weird. "Yeah, I did. What about you?" I asked. I'm not sure why, but I feel like I can trust him, just like with Rosa. That's nice. "I slept well too. Thank you very much." The ride was pretty quiet, no-one was talking.

When we arrived at school, I saw Castiel walking towards the car. Oh no, GOD no. "Hey, Lysander, what's up? I really wanna talk to you about…." I think he noticed me. "Something…After class, see ya!" Aaaand he was gone. I know I agreed not to talk to him, but if he keeps showing up, I don't think I can keep that promise. I just love him too much, I can't help it.

Damnit. I really AM dead. I'm gonna fail this test. I didn't do well on the test. The teacher's gonna yell at me, but I don't care right now. All I care about right now is making Cas play the guitar again. I'm still not exactly sure how I'm gonna do that, but I'll figure it out. AFTER the concert. I bought this really cool outfit for the concert. Rosa picked it, so it's not my style, but it's really nice. She picked this black tank top with a leather jacket, jeans and leather boots. Yeah, I know, almost everything is leather, but she loved it, so whatever.

The next few days were awful. Castiel was everywhere. I tried to avoid him, but it was really hard, because he kept showing up everywhere I went. In the cafeteria, outside, on the roof: EVERYWHERE. On Thursday we had a class together, but he skipped class once again, because he didn't want to face me, I guess. Finally, it was Friday. School was over and I ran outside to meet up with Rosa. "Hey, how was class with Nathaniel?" I giggled. Nathaniel is a real nerd. He always wants to study. I don't understand why Jasmine likes him, he's always so boring. "Awful. The teacher needed to discuss something and told him to keep an eye out. That's not exactly what he did. He was annoying! He told us to shut up and get to work. We didn't do anything except studying. I'm TIRED! Jeez." She replied.

I kinda understand how she feels. When I met him, he was a real pain in the ass. Like when…Wait. What the hell is happening there? "WHAT THE HELL ASSHOLE! You can't make me sign your stupid note! Get lost!" Yes. That was definitely Castiel's voice. "Jeez, Castiel. Don't make a fuss about it. It's just a note. Just get over it and sign already. You can't run away from it forever." I heard another voice. Wait, that's Nathaniel's. Oh no, if Castiel's really angry, he's gonna freaking KILL him. I run towards the sound and see Castiel grabbing Nathaniel. "What? Got nothing to say? Why would you send a little girl to help you, damnit? I'm gonna kill you!"

I ran towards Castiel and grabbed his arm. "Cas, what the hell are you doing? Don't! You'll get more problems like that! Please!" I yelled. "Mind your own business, Princess! It's something between Nathaniel and me!" He shouted. "No! Don't do that Castiel! Please…." I was really desperate, I didn't know what to do next. "Fine. Next time I'll get you." Then he was gone.

The ride home was quiet. I didn't wanna say anything about Castiel, or what happened there.

When I got home, I immediately crashed on the couch. I know, the concert, but I can sleep for a few hours. I'm just a little tired, that's all. "What are you doing? Don't sleep on the couch!" No…Jasmine, just let me sleep…. "Come on! Get up!" Ughhhh… Fine, I need to get ready anyway.

When I have my clothes on, I start with my makeup. I'm trying to do it as Rosa did last time, but that's harder than it looks. I think it's fine this way. I brush my hair until I heard Rosa's voice from downstairs. "Lynn! Are you coming or what?" She shouted from downstairs. "Coming!" I replied. Time to forget about Castiel and have some real fun.

When we got there, it was already crowded. It was a huge building with many people. I like this already! I'm so excited. "Come on! Let's go!" Rosa yelled. And so we did. After 15 minutes, it finally started. It was amazing! It was just like I remembered. I only went to a concert once, with Castiel. That was also amazing, but I'm glad I'm here with Rosa. "Hey! Rosa!" I shouted. "I need some fresh air I think! I'm starting to feel a little dizzy!" She nodded. "Okay!" I walked away. It's really hard to breath…. I need to go outside, quickly!

No way. He's not… He can't be… No… He's here! Of course he's here! It's his favourite band! "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I….It's also my favourite band, you know…..I…" I didn't know what to say to him. "Then what are you doing outside?" I can't move. "I was starting to feel a little dizzy, and I wanted some fresh air.. I gotta go now, bye!" I ran away. This brings back memories...

 _Flashback_

"How's this? Amazing right? I love the masks, don't you?" I asked. Castiel looked happy. "That's amazing Lynn! Sleepwalkers is gonna be the best band ever!" He hugged me. "Thanks, Cassie! You're my best friend!" I said happily. "You're my best friend too, Lynn!" He replied. "Lynn! Castiel! Dinner's ready! Come on!" My mom called us. "Coming!" We both said.

 _1 year later_

"Cas! We need to go to school! Come on! Get out of bed!" I walked towards Castiel's bed. "Fine, but stop shouting!" He can be so annoying sometimes. I also gotta get ready for school. I walk into the bathroom and brush my teeth. Castiel's standing next to me. It's been like this for 2 months now. His parents are always away, and he's always staying at our place. I love it! Castiel and I want to start a band together, and we can make plans now. He's also in my class. He's my best friend, like a brother. But sometimes… "Get lost! I gotta brush my teeth, Princess!" He shouted. "You get lost! I was here first! Meanie!" He's annoying.

"Care to explain why you guys are late?" The teacher asked. "He did it!" I said. "No, she did it!" Castiel said. "Alright, who was it?" The teacher asked. "Castiel! He's so mean! I wanted to brush my teeth and he pushed me! So, I couldn't brush my teeth. He was also late, and he said 'Wait for me!' and then…" I was interrupted by the teacher. "Alright, both of you sit down, and please be quiet. It's enough." He said. "Alright." We both replied.

 _After class_

"Please, don't do that! That hurts!" I cried. "Really, then how about here…" "No! It hurts! Please stop! Don't pull my hair! Noooo!" I screamed. "What do you think you're doing? Stop!" I heard Castiel's voice. "How are you gonna stop me, then?" He pulled my hair again, and again, and again, and then it stopped. He was on the ground. "Take that. Come on Lynn, let's go home."

 _2 years later_

"Merry Christmas, Castiel! This is from all of us. I know you wanted one for a really long time!" My mom said. Castiel opened the present. "WHAT!? A guitar!? Why….How…Thank…You…." Castiel murmured. "I know your parents are gone again this Christmas, but you are part of our family too. Now you can finally start with your band, Cassie." My mom told him. He hugged all of us. "Thank you! I'm really happy! I won't forget this! Ever!" He smiled happily. "Merry Christmas Castiel!" I said.

 **A/N: I'm actually not really satisfied with this chapter. I feel like something's missing, but I don't know what…It's also very rushed. I'm sorry if it's not as fun as the other chapters…**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **XXX**

 **Isa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Look who's back! I'm sorry I didn't update in like, 2 weeks? Test-Week is over! I'm glad, I'm exhausted. I've got new ideas for the story, so I'm gonna write them down somewhere, because otherwise I'll forget everything, and I've got so many amazing ideas!**

 **So… After Lynn saw Castiel, there was a flashback: Lynn and Castiel when they were young. When Lynn was being bullied, Castiel came to her rescue. That was the first time he had helped her, but not the last! He always protected her since.**

 **Okay, enough about that: It's summer break for me, and I'm gonna try to update very much. I'm also gonna try to update when I'm in Spain, but I'm not sure if there's WiFi there. If there's no WiFi I'll just write the stories and post them when I get back (I'm leaving on the 17t** **h** **of July and I'm coming back on the 5** **th** **of August, 2 days before my Birthday, yay!).**

 **There like, 700 views right now! That's awesome! I'm really happy that I've got so many great review on my firs Fanfic! Thank you guys so much, I really appreciate it.**

 **There will be POV-changes in this chapter. It's the POV of different characters in the same situation. It won't be like this all the time, though. If there's no '-'s POV', It's just Lynn's POV again.**

 **Sorry, a really long Author's note! Do you guys even read these things? :P**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love.**

Run, get back inside. Don't look back. Please don't follow me, please…. Just go back to Rosa, tell her you don't feel well, and go home. Nothing happened, okay? It's gonna be just fine. "Lynn, what's wrong? You look kinda pale.. Did something happen?" Rosa asked. "No, nothing happened, I just don't feel well. I think I'm gonna head home, alright?" I'm shaking. It's not a big deal, really, but he just looked so unhappy. I wish I knew what was wrong with him. "Alright, I'll take you home. You don't look good. Don't get sick again, because otherwise I'll have to sit with Iris all the time. She nice, sure, but she can be so annoying sometimes!" Rosa smiled. "Come on, let's get you home." I nodded.

 _Rosalya's POV_

Poor Lynn. Why does this keep happening to her? After she went outside to get some air, I followed her. I know, It's not right, but I just had to see what was bothering her. After she ran away, I ran after her. Then I saw him. Castiel Adams, the guy who broke Lynn's heart. That bastard. I won't forgive him. I never liked him anyway, I don't understand how Lysander manages it with him. They're talking, that's good, no-one is gonna get hurt that way, right? Gosh…

Wait, where's Lynn going? Oh no, I need to go back! Maybe I'll talk to Castiel later. Lynn can't see me here! I ran back to the concert, and I was just in time, there's Lynn. "Lynn, what's wrong? You look kinda pale. Did something happen?" I ask, even though I already know the reason. "No, nothing happened, I just don't feel well. I'm gonna head home, alright?" Damnit, what did that bastard do to her? I will find out, no matter what. After I bring Lynn home, I'm gonna talk to him. "Alright, I'll take you home. You don't look good. Don't get sick again, because otherwise I'll have to sit with Iris all the time. She nice, sure, but she can be so annoying sometimes!" I smile. "Come on, let's get you home."

 _Castiel's POV_

"What are you doing here?" She stopped moving. I….It's also my favourite band, you know…..I…". No. Not here. Why didn't I think this through? Of course she's here, It's also her favourite band! I'm so stupid, I can't face her, I'll just mess things up again, like I did last time. I don't want her to stay away from me, It's just… I don't want to break her heart again. She's the most important person in my life. I'm scared, even though I hide my fear by being mean and cold. I want to tell her I'm sorry, that I didn't mean what I said. "Then what are you doing outside?" Why am I so cold? Castiel, stop! Get it together, tell her what you really feel, now! "I was starting to feel a little dizzy, and I wanted some fresh air.. I gotta go now, bye!" Too late, asshole. Damnit. Why can't you do anything right…?

After a while, I saw Rosa's car. They're leaving. It's no use, I can't do it. I can't bring myself to talk to her. I'm not the Castiel I used to be. The one who made her laugh, who was a little clumsy, but really nice. The one who got his first guitar on Christmas with Lynn. No, I've changed, but I didn't want to. I wanna be the Castiel I used to be. The one who didn't break Lynn's heart. But I can't go back anymore. I failed. _What did I do….?_

 **…** **...**

After I got home, I immediately crashed on the couch, but I couldn't fall asleep. I kept thinking about the past, about Christmas with Cas. The Cas I knew. He probably doesn't even remember. He didn't even recognise me at first. I was so stupid to think I could help him, he doesn't want help, Lynn. Accept it. It's only 9:30 PM on a Friday, so I'll just watch movie on Netflix. I take of my clothes from the concert and put on a simple white shirt and sweatpants. I really don't care anymore. I got a text from Jasmine:

 _Hey sis!_

 _How's the concert? I'm with a friend for a while, I'll be back later!_

I smile. She's still such a kid, even though she's 16. I wonder if she's with Nathaniel...

Alright, time to pick a movie. After like 10 minutes, I finally picked one. A horror movie, actually. I usually don't like horror, but I'm kinda in the mood right now. Gosh, I'm so pathetic. I chuckle. I'm talking to myself again, aren't I? Just like I thought, I'm going crazy. I chuckle again, just when someone got stabbed. That's just creepy. I know Castiel likes horror movies. He always dragged me to the cinema to watch them, even though he knew I hated them. This one of the movies we went to see together, I think. I kinda like it, I guess… Wait, why am I thinking about Castiel? This movie was to forget about him, the concert, Deborah… The band… I feel tears welling up and I stop the movie. I can't do this. I get up. Just when I wanna go upstairs I hear someone knock on the door.. 

_Rosalya's POV (After she drove away from Lynn's home)_

Okay, relax Rosa. You're just gonna go to Castiel's house, tell him what he did, and leave. Nothing more, nothing less. No emotions involved. You need to stay focused. Lynn is your friend, you've got to help her. Just drive to his house and say what you've practiced. 'Castiel Adams. You've got some nerve to break Lynn's heart, and then telling her to stay away from you, but you keep coming to places where Lynn is too! Stop this right now. Stay away from her, or talk to her. You can't do both. That's all I wanted to say, goodnight.' Okay, tell him this and it'll be okay.

Okay. Castiel's house. It'll be okay Rosa, just do what you practised. Why am I talking to myself? Oh no, I'm so nervous…. I knock on the door and hear a dog. Must be his dog Demon. "Shut up Demon, you'll scare the neighbours!" That's Castiel. I'm surprised he's even home, wasn't he at the concert too? Maybe he went home after he saw Lynn… No, he doesn't care. "Yes? Oh, Rosalya? What are you doing here? Where's.. Lynn..?" He asked, confused. "I'll tell you where she is! At home, probably crying her eyes out because of you! You broke her heart, and you told her to stay away from you! You know she wants to help you, right? I can't believe you did this to her! You really do have a heart of stone! What… Have you.. Done..?" He's.. Crying? WHAT?!

 _Castiel's POV_

Stop. Stop screaming, I already hate myself, please.. I… No.. I know, you're right, everything you say is right! My tears begin to flow. No! Stop it! Don't cry in front of her! She'll laugh at you! "Castiel..? Are.. Are you okay?" She asks. "No. I'm not okay. You're right, I screwed it up. I promised myself, after Deborah left, if I ever got to see her again, I wouldn't break her heart again, but I… Failed…" The tears won't stop falling. "I'm sorry about what I said, but she's really hurt. I know I've met her a few weeks ago, but I can feel she's a good person, who doesn't deserve it to get hurt so badly." She said.

"I think… I think I need to do something." I get my car keys and close the door. "Where are you going? Please don't do something stupid. I already told you, I'm sorry…" I interrupted her. "I know, you're totally right. I gotta go now, see ya at school!" I ran towards my car. I heard Demon. The neighbours are gonna be angry. Doesn't matter now, I gotta go.

 ** _Lynn, don't cry, please, I'm coming. I'll be there for you. Now, tomorrow, always._**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi everyone! This will be my last update for now. The next one will be in 4 weeks.** **I did have some help with this chapter. I got some inspiration because of my friend. Thanks Hayet! This is gonna be a very interesting chapter by the way.**

 **Have fun reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love.**

 _Castiel's POV_

What am I gonna say to her? I'm so reckless! "Alright Castiel, breathe." I mutter to myself. "What are you gonna say to her? Uhh… Hey Lynn. I'm really sorry about everything and I will never break your heart again, because I really love you and.. NO! That's not right!" I'm standing in front of her door now. I got her address from Rosalya. Okay, don't be scared, Castiel! You can do this! I knock on her door and wait for her to open it. I'm gonna say what I feel, right here and right now. 

"Ca…Castiel?! What are you doing here? Weren't you at the concert? I mean.. Come in.. I guess.. What's wrong?" She asked. She's nervous. What am I gonna do? "Err.. Sure. I'll tell you." I say, walking inside.

"Why are you here, Castiel?" She's serious. I need to say something. I need to follow my heart, even though I'm scared. Yes, I'm scared. I admit it. I'm afraid I can't handle another heartbreak, but I can't lose her. I cleared my throat. "Lynn.. I want to apologise for what I said. Not only for the concert and these past few weeks, but everything. I.. Can't.." No! Don't cry, Castiel, what the HELL happened to you?

 _She makes you weak, push her away. You will regret it. Be cold towards her, so your heart will never be broken again. Ever_ **. NO! I can't do that! I.. Love her..** _Love? You don't know what love is. You will never have someone you love, because the one you loved was Deborah, and look how that ended. She broke your heart. What the hell makes you think this will be any different?_

Castiel. Don't be cold. "Actually, I just came to see if you were okay. Rosalya came to my house, and she was pretty upset. She said crap about me breaking your heart and everything. Whatever, I wasn't really listening, but anyway: You're okay, so… " Loser. You did it again. "Oh.. Right.. I'm fine, yeah, totally! I just didn't feel well, that's all." She smiled, but I could tell it was fake. I'm afraid, but I just can't tell her, I'll only cause her trouble. But I know one thing for sure: I will never love like this again. I'm just standing here, waiting for her to respond. 

_Lynn's POV (Normal POV)_

Why the hell is he so cold towards me? What have I done? Okay. I've been nice to him, tried to help him, but this is it. I'm done. Done with this bullshit. "Castiel.." I muttered. "What?" He said. I smirked. Now it's on, Bad Boy. "Would you please get out? If you don't have anything nice to say, you might as well leave now, before I kick you out myself." I'm still smirking. I love him, but I can't do anything for him if he doesn't let me in. "What did you say..?" He's surprised. "I said get out. I'm done!" The anger is back. "Why won't you let me in?" I fall to the ground, tears streaming down my face. "Lynn.. I.." He kneeled down next to me, also crying. He started humming a song while hugging me. I look at him. He starts singing. 

_"_ _I feel Naked, without you around.."_

I recognise my own lyrics and start singing too.

 _"_ _You cover up the emptiness, when I feel ripped out.."_

I stopped crying. _"I feel Naked, from the inside out.."_

Castiel looks at me. _"You always seem to shelter me somehow.."_

And I finish. _"When I feel Naked.."_

It's the only song I've written in our time as a band. We've been together for 6 months I think, so that's as far as we got, but it was a really good song. After the band split up I've written some songs, but never really thought about doing anything with them. There's one song I wrote when Castiel just left, and that's the one I did practise a little with the band. But without the guitar, it's just not the same. Without Castiel it's just not the same. I remember all of the nights I'd spend crying over someone who wasn't gonna come back. 

But he's back now, and it's gonna be alright. He's with me. Wait. His arm… I feel my cheeks heating up and close my eyes. "Castiel.." I whisper. "What..? Oh! Err.." His cheeks are red, like mine. He's looking at me with tear-filled eyes. He's crying too. I've never seen him cry. Oh wait, only one time when we were younger and his parents weren't home for his birthday again.. Alright, forget it.

"No more secrets, Castiel. Please. Let me in." I said, smiling. "I'm sorry Lynn. I'm afraid. Afraid of-" I interrupted him. "A broken heart." I said softly. "Yes." He whispered. "But I'll manage." He chuckled. "What do you mean?" I'm confused what does he mean by that? "I.. I love you.." A tear rolled down his face, and before I knew it, his lips were on mine. 

Castiel's POV

I'm tired of running, tired of hiding my true feelings. Even though I'm afraid, I can't keep denying it. I've got to listen to my heart. I love this girl, and I won't ever let her go again. No matter what. And then I kissed her. It was right, and somehow, something inside me changed, never to be reversed. Even though she was frozen in my grasp, I knew she wanted to give in. And after a few seconds, she did.

I've never kissed her like this before. I've kissed her before, but that was only one time, when we were 10 or 11, and we wanted to try some things. But it was not like this, with so many emotions. Yes, I've kissed Deborah several times, of course. But it was never like… This. My heart's beating out of my chest.. 

_The next day (Lynn's POV)_

After the kiss, Castiel left. I guess he was embarrassed, because his face was redder than his hair. He said he 'had to do something very important'. I'm happy, of course, but I'm still not sure about his feelings. What does he feel for me? I'll just have to see at school. It's Saturday now, and I think I'm gonna call Rosa and do something fun, just to get my mind off it. I get out of bed and get dressed, brush my teeth, do my hair, makeup. 

I'm standing in front of the mirror and smile. I'm actually happy today. I've got some problems to take care of, but I'll manage. I walk out of the bathroom, into the kitchen, and start making breakfast. It's 9 o'clock. I guess Jasmine's still asleep, huh. Usually I am the one who sleeps in. After Castiel left, I immediately went to sleep, so I don't know if she came home at all. Better check, just to make sure. I go upstairs again, into her room. She's sleeping peacefully, that's good. I close the door quietly and go downstairs again, into the kitchen, and start eating my breakfast. 

After breakfast, I call Rosa. She answered after a few seconds. "Hello?" She said, still sleepy, "Hey Rosa, wanna go somewhere today?" I said, smiling because of the voice I heard after she answered. "Rosa, who's that?" The voice said. It was a guy's voice. Leigh. "It's Lynn. Sure, why not? Meet me at the shop in an hour. Where do you wanna go?" She asked. "I don't know, are there any cool places here you know about?" I asked. "Yeah, I know some places. How are you feeling by the way? You didn't feel well yesterday." Alright, am I gonna tell her about it? "I'm fine." I told her. "Hey.. What happened with Castiel? He told me he was gonna go to you." Oh, right. She knows he visited me. She gave him my address, after al. "I'll tell you later." I said. She laughed. "Alright, see you in an hour!" 

_One hour later_

"Rosa? Are you here?" I walk into the shop while calling Rosa's name, and hear some loud noises. "Really? Right now? Damnit!" That's Rosa. "Are you alright Rosa? What happened? Oh.. I see.." That's not Leigh. Who is.. Oh wait, Lysander. I walk into the direction of the sound and see Rosa, on the ground, Lysander standing next to her. She's covered in clothes. "Hey Lynn. Sorry, I wanted to help carrying some boxes, but I tripped." She starts laughing. "You go and have fun, Rosa. I'll clean this up." Lysander said, smiling. Then he looked at me, as if he wanted to tell me something, but then looked away again. I wonder what that was. "Alright! Let's go!" Rosa said, standing up. "Thanks cutie!" Rosa hugged Lysander. "Bye!" I wonder where we're going. 

**A/N: Alright! That's it for today! I'm really satisfied with this chapter. What do you guys think about the kissing scene between Castiel and Lynn? I'm 14, so I've never experienced something like that. I tried to describe it as good as possible, but I'm really not good at it. By the way, it's not like it's all good between Castiel and Lynn. Something's gonna happen, and that'll change their lives. But you'll have to wait 4 weeks to find out what's gonna happen next!**

 **By the way, the song I used is Naked, by Nikki Kerkhof. The artist who also wrote What Did I Do. She has an amazing voice! :)**

 **Have a beautiful day!**

 **Isa**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone! Alright, so… I've had some trouble with the story, because everything I wrote when I was in Spain, was gone. 3 chapters. I wasn't satisfied with them, because they were really rushed and stuff. I decided to rewrite them, but I deleted them all. So, I had to start over. I really hated it, so I stopped writing. I'm really sorry about that, but it's really hard to start over with the whole chapter on vacation, at 11 PM. I'm sorry I let you down.**

 **Alright, the story. I decided I'm gonna do something with the twins in this story, but I'm not gonna tell you guys yet. Want to keep it a surprise. Have fun reading and just let me know if there's something wrong with the story or my grammar.**

 **By the way, after summer break, I'm gonna update less, because of school. I think it is gonna be once a week, or less. I can't say much yet, because I don't have the information. Also, I'm gonna work on a story (A new one, but another TV Show) at the same time as this one, so I's going to be more difficult to keep up. I hope you guys understand.**

 **Long author's note, again, I know! Sorry!**

 **Disclaimer: I own my OC, Thomas, but I sadly don't own MCL. I wish I did, but I don't.. So, Yeah.. :D**

It's Sunday already, school starts tomorrow. I'm nervous to see Castiel again. Yesterday Rosa and I went to a snack bar for lunch, we went shopping until I couldn't walk anymore (I didn't get anything by the way), and after that, she took me to a party. It was someone's birthday, and he also goes to school at Amoris High. I believe his name was Duke, or Dake, or something. I don't really know, but it was an amazing party. We talked about Castiel, and I told her what happened. She freaked out! I think she's happy for me, but I couldn't really hear. All I heard was screaming. Nathaniel was also at that party, and I didn't know he could be like that! He was dancing like an idiot, totally drunk, said some crap about how he loves me so much. I never talked to him, only on the first day of school, but I think he made a mistake, because he kept calling me Jasmine.

After the party I went straight home, that was at midnight. When I got home, I got a call from someone I met at the party. She told me I left my phone at the party, so I had to go back. Nice. When I got home AGAIN, I immediately went to sleep, because I was exhausted.

And then it was Sunday. I'm not going to do anything today. I'm tired and have a headache. Only a miracle can get me out of the house. Wait where's Jasmine? Still in bed? It's 12 o'clock! I get out of bed and go to her room. There's a note on the bed. Really? Again? That's so cliché. I read the note.

 _Hey!_

 _I'm sorry I'm not home. I'm with some friends. You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine! I'll be home for dinner._

 _Jasmine._

Nice, I'm home alone again. Boring. I think I'll just call Thomas, I haven't spoken to him since I got here. He's also a great friend of mine. He was a real help when Castiel just left. He was a true friend and supported me when no one else did. Casey and Sarah were there too, but they just went on with their lives. He truly helped me with my problems. I promised I'd call him when I needed him, and I could use some help right now. Guy trouble and stuff. He's the reason I got over my broken heart. I really love that guy. Not like I love Castiel though, that's for sure. I'll FaceTime with him, he likes that. Otherwise he's gonna complain about not seeing my face. I walk to my room, grab my phone and dial his number with FaceTime. One time, to times, three times, four times… I guess he's not there. But then I hear something and Thomas' face appears.

"Hey Lynn! How are you, cutie? How is it in that little, boring town of yours? Any cute guys yet, or are you still thinking about that jerk? Oh, sorry.." I giggled. He never hides his feelings and speaks before thinking, just like me. That's what I love about him.

"Actually.. That 'jerk' you mentioned.. He's.. Here.." I said. Three, two, one…

"WHAT?! CASTIEL IS WITH YOU? HOW? WHY? OH MY GOD!" Yeah, I expected that. I laugh. "Yeah.. We've had some.. Issues.. But we kinda got through it, together." I smile. "Lynn, listen to me. I need you to be careful. You know how that guy is. Please. Don't get your heart broken again. This time, I'm not here for you. At least not in person. I can't give you a hug whenever you want to."

I smile. He's always thinking about my happiness, even though he has more trouble than I have. His last relationship ended because of his parents.. Mostly.. They can't accept he doesn't like girls, and because of that, he had to tell his boyfriend to stay away from him. When he decided he needed to tell him, he went to his house, and found him with another guy. He never tells me anything anymore, but I know he's still hurt. Badly. After we both 'got dumped', we really supported each other. He more than I did. It was not like crying our eyes out while watching a movie and eating ice cream, but if one of us didn't want to get up in the morning (mostly me), the other one would drag them out of bed and talk with them, do fun things, etc. That's just… What friends do. What Castiel never did.

"Yes Thomas, I'll be careful, I promise. But what about you? Are you also thinking about.. Him?" It's still a sensitive subject, but he knew the question was coming someday.

"Not really." Liar. "It's all in the past, I promise." I can't.. He's still hurt. "I just gotta go on with my life. I don't have to care about him anymore… But.. I still do. " There it is. I'm so sorry Thomas. "It's slowly getting better though, I just gotta.. Deal with my parents, and I'll be fine. Still don't know how the hell I'm going to do that, but I'll find a way. Somehow."

"I know you'll be fine. You're strong, I believe you can do it." I say. I feel so sorry for him, I wish I could do something. "But hey.." I change the subject. "How are things there? Still friends with Casey and Sarah?" I haven't spoken to them since I left too.

"We decided to separate, actually. They are best friends now, and I have my own friends now too. Sorry." I'm not surprised. I was the one who held us all together. With me gone, they fall apart. I'm still sad though, I didn't think it would go this quick. Two weeks. That's all they needed. I sigh.

"It's okay, I'm fine. It's nothing I can't handle. I just hope you're happy with the way it is." I smile sadly.

"Oh! Hey, I'm really sorry, but I gotta go! Piano lessons!" I can't believe he still plays! I knew he was an amazing guy. "You still play?" I ask, even though I know the answer. "Yeah! I love to do it. Besides, I can't have Castiel take away the thing I love the most of all: Music. And you of course!" Right. He's strong like that. I'm not. Castiel did take music away from me. I never really made music after he left. I.. Just couldn't. It was too painful. I'm starting to think we do have some problems we have to talk about tomorrow. Really talk. We have to communicate if we want to make this work. "Alright! Bye girl! Love ya!" I smile weakly. "Yeah, me too. Be careful."

Just like that. Gone. Alone, again. And I feel worse than before. Tears are starting to appear.

Wait. How would Thomas react to this? I get up from the couch. I hear his voice in my head. 'Come on! Are you really gonna cry about HIM? He's such a jerk! Let it goooooo!' Right, Thomas. I know. I just gotta talk to him tomorrow.

Yeah, it'll be fine.

 **A/N: Sorry it's so boring, but I PROMISE it will get better. Next chapter Lynn confronts Castiel, and things go terribly wrong after that! What happens, that's still a mystery.**

 **I'm thinking like, should I write this? Yeah, I'm gonna write this, maybe it's something you want to know. Did I ever mention Lynn's eye colour or height? Her personality? I think I didn't, so.. Here is some info about her, in case you want to know:**

 **Name: Lynn Carter**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: July 4th**

 **Hair colour: Black**

 **Eye colour: Green**

 **Height: 170 cm**

 **Family: Sister, Mother, Father**

 **Other crap about her: If Lynn's near you, you know she's there, because of her 'ability' to say everything that comes to her mind. If she's mad at you, or you say something bad to her, she'll say what she thinks of you, without hesitation. She has a weakness for chocolate, she HATES carrots, and her favourite colour is purple. When Castiel still was part of the band, she had the tips of her hair dyed purple. Her parents' names are Peter and Elaine, and she used to have a goldfish named Max, but he died when she was 8. She has one aunt and her grandparents from both sides (her Mother and her Father) passed away. Her father was also a music lover and he played the guitar until he was 20. Then he met her mother and they started a family. He kept his guitar, but never used it anymore. He gave it to Castiel on Christmas.**

 **I've forgotten some things I think. If I forgot anything important, just let me know and I'll add it later.**

 **Oh yeah, and It's really confusing for me to write without the date. I think that's confusing for you guys too, so I'm gonna say RIGHT NOW that it's June 27** **th** **, just because I want them to celebrate her birthday a few days later ;)**

 **OH! Wait! Should I design her house? Let me know! (By design, I mean describe, because I can't draw at all :P) Yeah, I know, stupid idea..**

 **XXX**

 **Isa**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello there beautiful people! I am so sorry I couldn't update! Yes, excuses Isa, excuses. But I have a reason! My laptop died… RIP laptop :( I g** **ot a new one a few days ago. I'm gonna have to figure out how to write 2 stories at the same time and have enough time to study for school, but I'll manage somehow! I'm gonna write, no matter what. I really hope some people are still following the story and didn't die because I didn't update XD**

 **I have to tell you guys something: I was watching The Voice Of Holland today (a singing competition) and you know who I saw? Nikki Kerkhof, the one who inspired me to write this story. She moved to Australia a few years ago, but she's back! I really hope she's gonna win the competition.**

 **Oh, and I forgot that Dake doesn't even go to school at Amoris High... Oh well, in my story he does. :P**

 **Have fun reading~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own MCL :)**

* * *

Monday. June 28

* * *

I am nervous. Not like 'I didn't study for a test'-nervous, but really nervous. So nervous I couldn't eat or drink anything this morning. And it's all because of Cas. What a surprise. I'm walking to school today. I have to clear my head. "Relax Carter, it'll be fine. Alright, I'm going crazy. I'm talking to myself. Oh God..."

"Earth to Lynn? Are you in there somewhere? Hey! It's Rosa. Remember me? Lynn!" I look up. It's Rosa. When did she get here? I was just.. Wait, I'm at school already! How is that possible… Oh crap, there's Cas!

"Rosa, I gotta run! Class is starting in a few minutes! Bye!" Rosa gave me a confused look. I walked away from her and ran to my locker. When I saw a certain redhead walking towards me, I panicked and dropped all of my books. "Crap, why does this have to happen to me?" I mumbled.

"Here." Oh no, I'm too late. I look up and see Castiel with a smile on his face. Not the usual grin, but a real, sweet smile. I stand up and look at him. This is it. It has to happen sometime. Here we go.

"Listen. About what happened a few days ago.. I'm sorry I didn't call you or anything, but I was kinda.. Scared I guess? I didn't know how you would react when I called you. I mean, it was kinda awkward, me leaving after it happened. Maybe..." He hesitated, that's not like him. "Do you wanna come over later? Just to talk about it? About us?" Is he serious?

"Sure, we have a lot to talk about." I'm acting all cool, but my heart is beating out of my chest. I've never been to his house before. Well, here at least.

"Alright, see ya after school. I'll come pick you up." After that, he walked away.

I look at my watch. I'm late! I gotta run too.

* * *

"Classes were exhausting like always, right Lynn?" I see Rosa walking towards me. She's carrying a box.

"Yeah. What's in the box?" Rosa laughs. Suddenly, she looks at me seriously.

"It's for you. I overheard your conversation with Cas. After he left, I followed him. He went to Lys and he told him what happened. He seemed really happy. He told him his plans! He wants to take you out for dinner tonight! Isn't that awesome?" I gasped. "He's been planning this since last Friday, when you guys, well, you know…" He's been thinking about me since Friday? I feel red spreading on my cheeks. He really does like me. I smile. "That's why, I picked this outfit for you! I'm sure you'll look great in it." I can't refuse. She'll win eventually, so it's not like I have a choice.

"Thanks Rosa. I love it. I have to go now, Castiel's going to pick me up in 2 hours. He just texted me."

* * *

"Hey. Come in."

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

"I guess Rosalya told you? I saw her spying on me when I was talking to Lysander."

"Yeah, she can't keep secrets at all."

"Let's go to my house first then."

The ride in his car was quiet and awkward. Thank God he didn't live far away from my house. When Castiel opened the door and stepped inside the house, he called Demon. Demon came running towards what seemed like Castiel, but after a while I discovered he was running in my direction. He jumped on me and I fell to the ground, laughing "Seems like you still remember me, huh? Nice to see you too." Castiel was looking at me, laughing. I smiled at him.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Yeah, sure. Doesn't really matter what it is."

After a while, Castiel comes back with 2 drinks. We sit down on the couch. Just when I wanted to say something, the doorbell rings. We look at each other. "You know what? I'll get it." I say, walking to the door. "Let's see..."

I gasped. This was something I never would've expected, ever.

* * *

 **Nooo way! It's not over yet~**

"Who are you and where is Castiel?"

"I- I'm… Uh..."

"So? What are you waiting for? Where is Castiel? I called him on Thursday, telling him I was coming over, so he couldn't have forgotten. Are you his friend or something? What's your name?" She doesn't recognize me. I can't believe it's really her. He knew that she was coming over? Why didn't he tell me? Suddenly, Castiel's in front of me.

"What are you doing here?"

"So, you are here! How are you, Kitten? Didn't I tell you I was coming over? You texted me you wanted to see me, right? So, here I am! What did you wanna talk about?"

No way. No freaking way. He told me he broke up with her and that he didn't love her anymore! How could he? Always telling lies and playing with my heart. Of course, he is Castiel Adams after all. I should've known, how could I've been so blind? I'm so stupid…

"I'm gonna get my jacket. I have to go Castiel. I just remembered there's something I have to do." I muttered.

"Wait, where are you going? It's not like I expected her to come here right now!" He runs after me, leaving 'her' standing in the doorway.

"But you wanted to meet up with her, right? Tell me, are you still in love with her? After all she has done to you?" I say, grabbing my jacket from the couch.

"I-I went to a horrible time after she left. Do you realize how sad I've been for the past few years? You don't understand what it's like! No one has ever broken your heart!"

Is he really serious? Does he even realize the shit I've been through because of him? I didn't go to school because he broke my heart! Does he even know how much I love him?

"You freaking asshole. I'm done with your games. I keep convincing myself that you're a good person and you deserve a second chance, but I've given you more than JUST a second chance! I don't want you to break my heart again! Yes, you broke my heart. I've been through hell for the last few years, and that's all because of you! I've been having nightmares about you and that bitch ever since you left! They stopped for a while, but they came back! My friends supported me when I needed them. All you've done is break my heart, every time I see you. I can't trust you. You're just like Deborah."

And then I left. The one standing in the doorway heard everything. She smiled when I walked away. I could feel it. The one standing in the doorway.

A girl named Deborah. The Devil in human form. Others have realized it, but not him. He's blinded.

* * *

 _Blinded by love. Love she can't give him._

* * *

 **A/N: I took some time off and started working on my writing stile, because I wasn't satisfied with it. Instead of Always using: 'Castiel said' or 'Lynn said', I decided not to do that as much as I used to do. Instead, I use words that describe them, or I don't do it at all. I just go on with the story. I don't think it's a good explanation, but the point is that I'm going to try and improve my writing style. If you've got anything to say about the story, just tell me and I'll look into it. This was all for now. See you guys laterr~**


End file.
